


Away We'll Go

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fic-Tac-Toe, Flirting, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: The Halloween party at Pendragon's Co. has gotten a bit out of hand, and Arthur is mortified, that is, until Merlin shows up in a tantalizing costume.





	Away We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Fic-Tac-Toe prompt skeletons.

Arthur was aghast by the spectacle Gwaine had mounted on one of the tables, even more so by the fact Morgana had joined him. People were cheering them on, encouraging their antics. Thankfully, his father had chosen to skip the company's Halloween party this year, otherwise, Arthur would've been worried about his heart. 

"I bet you never thought you'd see Jack Sparrow and the Wicked Witch of the West grinding against each other like it's going out of style," someone said. 

Arthur turned toward the voice, a skeleton stood in front of him. He stared, going from the boots, to the tight black bodysuit with bones painted on, to the very inspired face-paint and— oh, he knew that grin. "Merlin," he said, "Nice costume."

"Are you making fun of me? Because let me tell you, I made it myself, and am very proud of the results."

"How very DIY of you." 

"Don't you dare to start, Prince Charming," Merlin said, teasing. 

Arthur looked down at his own costume. Trying to be inconspicuous, he adjusted his fake-sword, Merlin followed his every move with razor-sharp attention. Feeling his neck hot, Arthur cleared his throat. The white trousers he had on left very little to the imagination. When he'd left his flat earlier he had ducked, running to hide from his neighbors prying eyes, despite of the long coat he'd thrown on. The riding boots and sword were the only things providing him some comfort. 

"It was Morgana's idea," he defended. Merlin mumbled something that sounded a lot like _bless her_ to Arthur's ears. Merlin kept innocently drinking from his beer when Arthur gave him a questioning look. He took a moment to appreciate Merlin's outfit, the black fabric was almost painted on, and the edges of his body stood out. Bones and lean muscles, close by. Arthur said, "Just so we're clear, I quite like _your_ results." Merlin’s smile was toothy and wide. 

At the unmistakable sound of wolf-whistling, he broke eye contact with Merlin, just in time to see Gwaine and his sister passing a bottle between them, playfully knocking down its contents. He groaned. "She's going to be a terror tomorrow." 

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Maybe I can do something to cheer you up?" 

Arthur stopped, did a double take. That was clearly an invitation. He licked his lips. Merlin's hand settled on his bicep, Arthur leaned into the touch.

"Hey," Merlin breathed, stepping up close to Arthur, leaning in conspirationally, lips by Arthur’s ear. "Have I ever told you, that when I was a kid I had a thing for Disney Princes?"

Arthur tried to suppress a shudder and failed spectacularly. He could feel Merlin's warmth, they were standing nose to nose. "Yeah?" Merlin nodded full of promise.

"Well, what do you say we get out of here and I show you my castle." 

Merlin put down his beer, and decisively grabbed Arthur's hand, pulling him towards the exit. "You better not turn out to be a frog."


End file.
